Ambassade
by Lentilles
Summary: Octavia protège son chancelier des dangers physiques, Marcus ne sait pas comment la protéger de tout le reste.


_... ou, les aventures d'Octavia et Marcus à Polis entre le 4x01 et le 4x03. (spoilers, donc)_

* * *

 **Ambassade**

Pendant que Kane s'extasie sur la vie qui reprend Polis, sur chaque comptoir d'échange, sur chaque particularité culturelle, Octavia promène un œil faussement indifférent sur les alentours. Elle est prête à dégainer au moindre geste ambigu à l'encontre de leur ambassadeur. Une agression, une insulte, un regard trop insistant, n'importe quoi la ferra réagir au quart de tour. Les natifs les tiennent pour responsables de la Cité des Lumières et Octavia tient le monde entier pour responsable du vide à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle n'a besoin que d'une provocation pour pouvoir épancher sa haine tranchante et dédaigneuse.

Et la provocation vient.

Octavia la remarque un instant avant Kane. Alors qu'il se retourne brusquement, elle a déjà la main à la garde et la lame au clair. L'acier de l'assassin claque contre le sien. Un coup de pied accompagné d'un moulinet du poignet plus tard et l'assaillant qui n'attendait aucune résistance est désarmé et à terre. Octavia ne le regarde même pas, lance son bras, pointe en avant, le front de l'offenseur en ligne de mire.

Mais sa lame s'arrête brusquement à quelques centimètres de sa cible, retenue par une poigne de fer juste après son coude.

« Octavia ! »

Avec douceur et fermeté, Kane la force à replier le bras avant de le libérer de l'étau de ses doigts. Furieuse, frustrée, elle se tourne vers lui comme un ouragan :

« Il a essayé de vous assassiner ! elle feule.

\- Parce qu'elle nous croit responsable de ses malheurs, » il répond calmement.

Ça la rend dingue, la manière dont il arrive à tout expliquer par la logique, par un appel au bon sens. Octavia ne sait pas comment lui dire que le monde n'est pas une belle mécanique, qu'au contraire il marche sur la tête, et que bon sens et bonté sont destinés à se faire écraser. Il faut agir plutôt que comprendre, ressentir plutôt que penser, tuer plutôt que se faire tuer. Elle le sait de première main ; Lincoln a essayé.

Elle ne veut pas que Kane se fasse écraser lui aussi.

Pourtant, elle rengaine son épée face à son regard insistant. Elle est sous ses ordres après tout, même s'il préfère les formuler comme des demandes. Elle ne baisse néanmoins pas sa garde. Si après ça cette raclure décide de retenter sa chance, rien ne pourra retenir son bras.

Kane s'agenouille à côté de l'assassin. Octavia se contente de la toiser de haut. La fille qui doit avoir le même âge qu'elle, dont le visage est orné de tatouages du clan de la vallée bleue, affiche une moue haineuse, mais ses yeux sont terrifiés. Kane lui adresse la parole dans sa langue, parfois approximatif mais toujours compréhensible. Il lui explique que le peuple du ciel a également été victime de la Cité des Lumières, qu'ils n'avaient pas plus de libre-arbitre que les natifs et qu'ils ont lutté pour la faire tomber – et ont réussi. Il ajoute que si l'épreuve de la Cité des Lumières a prouvé quelque chose, c'est que gens du ciel et natifs travaillent mieux ensemble que les uns contre les autres.

Encore la logique, l'appel au bon sens. Avec ce ton calme, conciliant, qui coupe l'envie de rétorquer haineusement. La fille de la vallée bleue ne répond rien, mais elle n'esquisse pas de geste belliqueux non plus. Elle semble fascinée par le duo qu'ils forment, car ses yeux volètent de Kane à son garde du corps impassible avec l'intensité de quelqu'un qui cherche à tout cataloguer.

Finalement, Kane se relève. Il tend une main à celle qui tentait de l'assassiner quelques minutes auparavant, mais elle se redresse sans aide et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Octavia la regarde disparaître dans la foule formée autour d'eux.

« Elle va réessayer, » elle affirme sèchement.

La réponse de Kane est lointaine, et Octavia ne sait pas s'il parle pour le bénéfice des relations entre Arkadia et Polis, celui de la fille de la vallée bleue ou celui d'elle-même.

« J'ose espérer que non. »

.

Le soleil est couché depuis longtemps déjà, mais Polis en contrebas est constellée de dizaines de feux. Depuis sa fenêtre, Marcus se demande comment il est possible qu'ils n'aient jamais remarqué ces points de lumière depuis l'orbite de l'arche. Il laisse tomber ses paupières lourdes, content d'avoir une pensée inoffensive sur laquelle s'endormir en plus du spectacle féerique imprimé sur ses rétines.

Mais alors qu'il se dirige vers son lit, Marcus entend un bruit sourd en provenance de sa porte. Après avoir vécu toute sa vie avec le ronronnement des moteurs et le murmure de la ventilation, la tour de Polis est irréellement silencieuse et un tel bruit ne peut se justifier par une maladresse de la personne habitant de l'autre côté d'une paroi trop fine. Marcus fronce les sourcils, pesant rapidement les diverses possibilités pendant les quelques pas jusqu'à la porte.

Ce qu'il trouve dans le couloir est loin des problèmes politiques qui lui ont traversés l'esprit : allongée par terre avec ses bras en guise d'oreiller et les genoux repliés est Octavia. Elle semble bien plus jeune et bien plus fragile qu'il sait qu'elle est, et, comme souvent, Marcus lutte contre la culpabilité qui monte dans sa gorge.

« Octavia, » il souffle gentiment.

Elle ne dort pas et a tourné la tête vers lui quand elle a senti la porte s'ouvrir. Il lui sourit faiblement, avec le maigre espoir de la voir en faire de même.

« Je croyais que tu dormais avec le clan des arbres.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec la nation de la glace, » elle répond en se redressant, comme un soldat livrant un rapport.

Marcus pause moins d'une seconde pour avaler la nouvelle. Puis il l'invite à entrer.

Octavia ne se fait pas prier. En trois grandes enjambées, elle a traversé la pièce et l'examine d'un œil alerte pendant qu'il referme la porte et s'appuie contre son battant.

« J'ai entendu plusieurs membres de la nation de la glace parler de vengeance contre le peuple du ciel, elle raconte. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais la tour n'est plus sûre.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu d'Arkadia, » avance Marcus, le font barré par l'inquiétude.

Il n'y a pas douze possibilités. Soit l'incident est récent et les personnes impliquées n'étaient pas encore de retour dix heures auparavant lors de leur contact quotidien, soit quelqu'un retient des informations essentielles.

« Tu es sûre qu'il ne s'agit pas de la Cité des Lumières ?

\- Sûre. Ils ont mentionné une attaque en traître et une explosion. »

Marcus pondère encore la nouvelle pendant quelques instants. Il est trop tard pour contacter Arkadia, mais il le fera demain matin, avant de s'entretenir avec Roan. Peut-être un rescapé de la station agricole a-t-il voulu se venger ? Peut-être retenaient-ils une pièce essentielle à la réhabilitation de l'arche ? Peut-être n'est-ce qu'un tragique quiproquo ?

Octavia reste droite et silencieuse pendant qu'il réfléchit, dans la parfaite image de la discipline militaire. Marcus n'en est que trop familier et il ne peut que déplorer sa nécessité. Encore une fois, il est impuissant à changer les circonstances.

Il désigne le lit pour l'inviter à s'y installer, mais elle secoue la tête.

« Je serais trop loin des accès. Et je dors mieux par terre de toute façon. »

Même s'il reconnait un mensonge en cette dernière affirmation, il sait pertinemment que la première est correcte. Alors il se contente d'hocher la tête et de lui tendre une couverture et un oreiller. Octavia les regarde un instant, les yeux fixes et un peu perdus, puis les accepte silencieusement avant de lui tourner résolument le dos.

Quand il se réveille le lendemain, elle est debout devant la fenêtre, l'air songeur et les mains dans ses cheveux pour les démêler. Le soleil encore pâle fait briller le tremblement dans sa lèvre, la langueur dans ses gestes et l'oubli dans ses yeux. Le tableau est magnifique dans sa mélancolie et Marcus se demande par quel mécanisme la soif de sang peut étouffer quelque chose d'aussi beau. S'il pouvait le comprendre, peut-être pourrait-il l'empêcher.


End file.
